secret_20_replacement_bcs_i_lost_the_first_onefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fredbear and freinds/Sanders Sides... I can't think of alliteration for this one
Logan sighed, as he put his face into his hands. He sat at a desk, illuminated by several colored lights that glowed behind him, though he didn’t look back. He took a beat, before removing his thick glasses, and sat them down. He began to rub his face roughly, seeming frustrated, almost confused, as his hair became ruffled. And as he finally pulled his hands away, his eyes were not only even darker with eye shadow, but wet with tears. … It was now several weeks later, and Thomas, despite the odd going ons within himself, was able to find a rehearsal. And now, he was waiting to go on stage, and paced back and forth, like he tended to do. However, he seemed much more anxious now than ever before. And with that, he didn’t feel Roman’s creative whimsy that allowed him to be freeform and loose on stage. He sighed, and stepped back, into the back of the group waiting, before whispering in a harsh tone “Roman! Roman?!” After a few beats, Roman rose up quickly. “Yes, Thomas?” “Are you ready for this?” “Why of course I am! Why wouldn’t I be?” “Well, you’re certainly not feeling like you’re ready!” “Oh, yes, sorry! That is completely my fault! You can do this Thomas!” After this, he sunk back down, and Thomas sighed, as he finally felt that creative feeling in him, right before he stepped onto stage. It was the day after the performance, and, unlike normal, he didn’t feel nervous about his chances of getting the part. Of course, it was technically a good thing, but it was a bit too odd for him. He was feeling more anxious than he normally did at some times, but not at all anxious at some other times. Virgil wasn’t this inconsistent. He slowly entered his living room, and stood where he normally stood, before turning to Virgil’s spot, and calling out. “Virgil? Virgil!?” Still, no response at all. “Oh my god, Virgil, I need you to answer, please! I’m honestly worried about you!” … Nothing. “Come on Virgil, ple-“ Suddenly, Patton appeared in his place, and spoke. “Kiddo, I don’t think you’ll be able to get to him, I’ve been trying for a few days now, and he hasn’t answered, and I’m honestly kinda worried but I trust Virgil to keep himself safe in that room.” He spoke very quickly now. Thomas flinched, nearly falling back. “Oh my go- Okay, well uh, thank you for coming in announced, but I wasn’t having any kind of dilemma, so why did you come out-“ “I just wanted to come out and see you! It’s been so long since we talked one on one, and I just wanted to know how you were doing!” “… Well, if you insist, though you already know how I’m doing.” “Who says so?” “The fact that you’re literally a part of me says so.” “Oh, right! Well, still, it feels good to see you, and talk to you! I just want to reach over a give you a hug! In fact, that’s what I’m going to do!” “You’ve already tried this befo-“ Thomas was silenced, as Patton crossed over, and pulled him into a tight hug “… Whaaaat in the world is… O-Okay, this is making me uncomfortable you mind-“ “Yeah, sorry!” He nodded, and returned to his spot. “Okay, anyways… So, you haven’t heard anything from Virgil, at all?” “Nope! Though, I’m sure he’s fine, listening to that PG-13 music and all. I mean, I’m still worried, of course, but I can trust him!” “… Right. Okay. Well, if that’s the case, get me whenever he finally comes out of his room.” “Will do!” Patton nodded, and sunk back down quickly. Thomas sighed, and began up the stairs, going to prepare for the next video. Later, as he was researching at nearly 3 AM, after a small bout of procrastination, he yawned, and stretched. “God, I’m going to regret everything in the morning.” “Well, this wouldn’t have been a problem if you had simply studied instead of stopping and looking up random Wikipedia articles first-“ Thomas reeled forwards as Logan’s voice sounded out behind him. “Gyah, please don’t do that! Seriously, if you’re going to just appear like that, make your presence known!” “Right, I apologize for that.” Thomas sighed, and went back to researching for a short moment, before stopping, realizing the situation. “Wait…” “What is it?” Without saying anything, Thomas quickly attempted to drop down, into Logan’s room. The next thing he saw was a darkened room, almost pitch black. The only thing he was able to make out was a collection of differently-colored lights illuminating the back of the room, ranging from bright red, to yellow, to green. And this was the only thing he saw, before he was pulled out of the room, again, by Logan, back into his room, and Logan disappeared. Thomas attempted to follow, but was again met with the resounded thump of the room refusing him. It was the next day, and Thomas’ mind was oddly quiet. Virgil, of course, wasn’t active, Logan still seemed sour about the prior day’s events, and Patton wasn’t too active. However, Roman, seeing everyone was gone, was there, and rattling off ideas to Thomas for videos, which he noted down. He was in brainstorm mode, and some of the ideas weren’t too… Great. Not bad, but mediocre. However, Thomas still noted them down. “… Hey, Roman?” “Yes Thomas, what is it?” “Have you noticed anything odd with any of the others?” “Well, yes. Anxiety not coming out at all, Patton being… A bit too much of Patton, and Logan being a bit less active too. Though, none of them are coming out of their rooms.” “Patton and Logan aren’t?” “Nope. They’re both busy with something non disclosed to me.” “…” Thomas nodded, his mind now racing for reasons as to why. “… Ooh, how about a singing version of one sentence story?” “Like, someone sings a verse, and then next picks the next verse up from there?” “Yes, but they’re making it up on the fly.” “… That’s a good idea.” He nodded, and jotted it down. “Thanks Roman.” “Of course! It’s my duty to fill your mind with amazing ideas, and I will do it, and do it amazingly!” “Yeah… Say, have you been feeling okay as of late?” Roman hesitated a beat, seeming honestly surprised. “… Well, of course I have, why do you ask?” “You’ve seemed off as of late. Well, so have the others, but you mostly. You’ve been a bit more frantic. Afraid, almost… Anxious…” In that word, it looked like something almost clicked in his mind. “Oh, that’s nothing to worry about! Just being a bit more active has caused me to get worn ou-“ As he spoke, he looked up to see Thomas had already left the room. “Ah, well, okay, well, I guess that’s it for this brainstorming session. Back to practice.” He sunk back down, singing for the upcoming practice session. Category:Blog posts